Cake Without Candles
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy birthday Zoro! Zoro refuses to have candles on his birthday, and the crew demands why. fluff SanjixZoro.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece.

When making birthday cakes, Sanji took his time. Every child was special on their birthday, so the cake was no exception. Before making a cake, he asked over a hundred different questions to the 'soon-to-be' birthday man or lady. A cake that was moist, but not soggy, chocolate with a blend of white and dark chocolate, whip cream with a touch of vanilla instead of brandy; to Sanji, birthday cakes was as original as a snowflake.

Today's birthday cake was the simplest. It was a vanilla cake with extra brandy, whip cream with drops of white wine, and with homemade chocolate chips with a taste of vodka. Sanji was free to do whatever he wanted with the decorations. It was three tiers high, his lucky number, with light green frosting garnished with 'happy birthday.' On top of the cake, Sanji placed a large, spherical shaped cake, in which he covered it in maccha flavored frosting. He fluffed it up by tapping the blunt end of his knife, so the round garnish looked fluffy like a moss ball. It was eating a slice of alcohol, but the birthday boy wanted it that way.

When night fell, and the crew members decorated the ship with glowing lanterns, they called out for Zoro. The swordsman raised an eye when he saw the large moss ball atop of a fancy white birthday cake. He didn't complain because it was his fault for being lazy and not asking specific requests.

Zoro glanced at Sanji, "Don't add any candles on my cake."

"I know." Sanji grumbled, although he always left space between his decorations to add candles.

"Why don't you want candles on your cake?" Nami frowned.

"Yeah, what's the point of having a birthday cake without birthday candles?"

"You need to make a wish!" Luffy added, looking as though he wanted to jab some candles into Zoro's virgin cake.

"What about wishing to become a greatest swordsman?"

"That's a goal, not a wish." Zoro frowned.

"Come on! Just this year!"

"No."

"Why?"

Zoro brushed his hair, "What's the point of making a wish when it will never come true?" He looked up and saw many disappointed faces. Soon, there were several boos, accusing Zoro as a nonbeliever. The swordsman scowled and turned away. Sanji caught a bright blush across Zoro's face, it was out of place.

Whilst the crew members sang the song, and skipped over to unwrapping of presents, Sanji squeezed over and tried to ask Zoro why he was blushing. It didn't work, of course, since their relationship was as dangerous as hot oil with water. Zoro laughed it off, telling Sanji that he was hallucinating. Sanji was going to retort, but it was Zoro's birthday, so it kept it cool.

However, when the drinking started and everyone was collapsed one by one into peaceful slumber, an unlikely member crawled up to the birthday boy.

"Zoro..."

"Hm, what is it Chopper?"

Sanji pretended to be drunk and dead asleep, quietly listening to their conversation.

"About the birthday candles...do you have a dream that can't come true? Is that why you don't want to blow candles?"

Zoro sighed, and he looked around to make sure everyone was asleep. During this time, Sanji evened out his breaths and look relaxed. The glaring session over, the swordsman leaned into Chopper.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Zoro whispered.

Chopper nodded, lowering his voice, "I promise."

The swordsman took a deep breath, and his face glowing a shade pinker, he cupped his hands around Chopper's ear. Sanji strained his ear to hear what Zoro said, but Chopper's reaction gave the best hints.

"You're in love with-!"

"Shhh!" Zoro cupped Chopper's mouth before the reindeer blurted anymore, "He'll hear."

"S-Sorry..."

Then, Chopper glanced over to Sanji, and the cook closed his eye just in time, and even added a snore to make it believable. The cook took this opportunity to slowly slide away from the two and towards the kitchen. He realized his face was burning and red too, as he pulled out the last piece of the birthday cake, which happened to be the large moss ball cake. He poked three candles on its head, lit the candles, and slowly made his way back.

Chopper saw Sanji first, and he squealed, running away before Zoro had a chance to call him back. The swordsman looked over his shoulder, and his eyebrow subtly twitched. He glared at the moss ball cake with candles.

"I said I didn't want any birthday candles."

"Oh, stop being such a baby. Come on, make a wish and blow them out."

"No thanks-"

"It's your birthday Zoro. You can ask whatever you want, even if it's a chance at love that you believe will never happen."

Zoro paused and looked back at Sanji. The swordsman's lips were pinched tight when he saw Sanji's look embarrassed. Zoro looked down, trying his best to not turn red also.

The swordsman let out a slow, ragged breath before he whispered, "I want a birthday kiss from you, Cook."

Sanji smiled, handing the cake to the swordsman, "Blow out the candles first."

**The End**


End file.
